


Black and Blue

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Brat Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Choking, Commander Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Felching, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mean Top Steve Rogers, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Sadism, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Steve wasthisclose to strangling Bucky Barnes with his bare hands.Barnes, with his big silver eyes and pouty lips and ass that won't quit. Barnes, with his cocky smirk and his sashaying walk and ability to suck Steve's soul out through his cock. Barnes, who was watching Steve with a smirk on his face and soot in his hair and a complete disregard for respect.----Day 4: Choking/Spanking
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 318





	Black and Blue

Steve was _this_ close to strangling Bucky Barnes with his bare hands.

Barnes, with his big silver eyes and pouty lips and ass that won't quit. Barnes, with his cocky smirk and his sashaying walk and ability to suck Steve's soul out through his cock. Barnes, who was watching Steve with a smirk on his face and soot in his hair and a complete disregard for respect.

It had been a simple mission - a bomb threat at a small Canadian festival that needed to be covertly taken care of. Steve took his team - him, Barnes and two other operatives he never cared to learn the first names of - to a tent in the middle of the festival that was masquerading as a pop-up tent. The two other operatives would patrol the festival in search of the terrorists, dressed covertly in civilian gear, Barnes would defuse the bomb, and Steve would be running operations from the tent. 

The mission went off without a hitch - Barnes defused the bomb effortlessly, and the other two operatives found ten terrorists, all from a new white supremacist group that had been gaining traction in the criminal underground. It had been going fine, until Barnes had sashayed past him and murmured, "Good job, Cap. Maybe next mission you'll actually be out with the rest of us instead of sitting on your ass." Then he'd winked, and walked away. Steve was pretty sure he was making his hips sway more than normal. 

It didn't get better once they got back to SHIELD headquarters. Barnes didn't take his eyes off Steve throughout the whole debriefing, biting his lip and shifting in his seat and generally making Steve's pants much too tight for the current situation. As soon as the debriefing was over Steve walked over to Barnes, who hadn't made a move to leave, and leaned down.

"You're acting particularly bratty today," he murmured. "You need something from me?"

"If you were good at your job, you'd already know the answer to that," Barnes snarked. Steve let out a dark chuckle, and he had the pleasure of watching Barnes's eyes darken.

"Oh, I'm good at my job," Steve said lowly. "I just wanted you to say it." He straightened up and made his way out of the room. When he got to the doorway he saw Barnes, still sitting in his chair, looking bewildered. "You coming?"

Barnes quickly rose and followed Steve out of the room; Steve waited until they got to an empty hallway before gripping Barnes by the neck and pressing him up against the wall. Barnes gasped but went limp in Steve's hands, breathing heavily already.

"Here's what's going to happen," Steve said cheerfully, as if he was in a meeting instead of holding the man of his dreams to the wall by his throat, "I'm going to go home on my motorcycle, and you're going to follow. You won't speak to me, you won't look at me, instead, you'll go right into the bedroom and strip. Then you'll clean yourself up and lie face-down on the bed so I can beat your little insubordinate ass black and blue. Got it?"

Steve tightened his grip around Barnes's throat, and Barnes's eyes rolled back into his head in ecstasy. When he didn't answer, Steve gave him a little shake, not dissimilar to the shake a disobedient puppy would get. 

"Yes!," Barnes finally yelped. His voice was hoarse, like he'd already had Steve's cock in his throat. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy, James," Steve praised. Bucky let out a little whine at that, and Steve chuckled before letting him go abruptly and walking away without a second glance.

The walk down to the parking garage was full of tension; Steve felt Bucky walking not far behind him, and just the thought of what he was going to do to that boy when they got back to his place made heat shoot through Steve's gut. Thankfully the traffic wasn't too bad, and since both Steve and Bucky were on motorcycles they were able to weave through the cars and get home much quicker than normal. When they finally pulled up in front of Steve's apartment complex Steve didn't bother waiting for Bucky and instead made his way up to his apartment. Bucky somehow kept up, and as soon as Steve had unlocked the door Bucky was slipping inside.

Steve probably should have realised that Bucky wouldn't do what Steve said, but he was still caught off guard when Bucky grabbed him by the front of his tac suit and pulled him down into a filthy kiss. Steve didn't bother pushing him away and gladly reciprocated; it had been so long since he'd tasted Bucky, and Steve couldn't help himself. Bucky pulled away after a few seconds, panting heavily and with a little smirk on his face. 

"You're so naughty, baby," Steve growled. Bucky bit his lip, his eyes dancing. "Get that ass into the bedroom." Steve slapped Bucky's ass, making the smaller man yelp and stumble into Steve's bedroom. Steve chuckled and walked over to the kitchen area, pouring himself a glass of water. He also made himself some toast, because he was hungry and Bucky deserved to wait a bit. 

Maybe ten minutes later Steve made his way into the bedroom, arousal shooting through him when he saw that Bucky had done what he'd asked. Bucky's uniform was folded and placed on a chair, his skin was scrubbed pink, and his ass was up in the air. He painted such a pretty picture, Steve was tempted to just sit down and sketch him.

"You finally listened, did you?" Steve finally said, watching in satisfaction as Bucky jumped. "You gonna be a good boy, James?"

"Depends," Bucky breathed. He'd turned his head and was watching Steve over his shoulder, his eyes dark and lips bitten. 

"Depends on what?" Steve asked, leisurely making his way over to sit beside him on the bed.

"On how much you make me scream."

Steve groaned at that and grabbed a fistful of Bucky's hair. Bucky yelped as Steve pulled him up by the hair into a kiss, immediately licking into his mouth. Bucky whined loudly, and one of his hands immediately went to the fly of Steve's tac pants. 

"You want my cock, honey?" Steve murmured, and Bucky nodded frantically, palming over Steve's cock. It felt fucking amazing, so Steve made some slight changes to his plan. "On the floor, on your knees."

Bucky almost fell off the bed in his eagerness, and as soon as he was between Steve's legs he was mouthing over the tac pants. Steve grabbed him by the hair again and pulled him off just long enough to get his cock out, then pushed Bucky down on his cock. Bucky moaned loudly, pressing frantic kisses and licks to Steve's cock. He took Steve in his mouth as far as he could, choking when Steve thrust into his mouth.

"That's a good boy," Steve panted, grabbing Bucky by the hair again. "Let your Sir fuck your face, honey. Show me what a good little slut you are."

Bucky whined, high and loud, and Steve cursed and came down his throat. As soon as the aftershocks wore off Steve was pulling Bucky back onto the bed and arranging him in his lap, ass up and face buried in the bed. Steve was still hard, and the feeling of Bucky's soft skin against his cock made it hard to not grind up into him.

"Now you've made me feel good, you're going to get your punishment," Steve growled. Bucky arched his back, canting his hips back into Steve with a moan.

"Yes, sir, please," Bucky babbled, and Steve gripped him by the scruff of his neck and pushed his face back into the bed covers.

" _Don't_ move," Steve snarled, and brought his hand down on Bucky's ass as hard as he could. The slap echoed around the room and Bucky yelled, his voice muffled from the duvet.

Steve loved spanking Bucky. He was bigger than most of Steve's other conquests, covered in muscle with an ass that wouldn't quit, and he could take a lot more than most regular humans. Not for the first time, Steve wondered if Bucky was enhanced in some way.

"I'm not going to count," Steve said casually, slapping Bucky's ass again and grinning at the low keen that came from the other man. "You don't have to, either. I'm just gonna keep going until I'm satisfied."

Never let it be said that Steve Rogers lied. He brought his hand down on Bucky's ass and thighs again and again, until he could feel the heat radiating from the skin under his palm and Bucky's ass had turned a beautiful shade of purple. Bucky had stopped yelling a few dozen slaps ago, and was instead sobbing into the duvet, calling out garbled variations of "Steve" and "sir". When Steve finally stopped, the view below him was so pretty that he leaned down and bit Bucky's ass. Bucky, obviously not expecting it, let out a choked scream, and Steve pressed down on the bite mark just to watch him squirm.

"Look at that," he cooed. "Aw honey, you're so pretty."

He gathered Bucky up in his arms and laid him on his back with his head on the pillow. Bucky whimpered when his ass came into contact with the bed, but still obediently spread his legs. His cock was red and leaking against his stomach, his balls drawn up tight to his body, and Steve wondered how he'd found such a responsive little plaything. Steve leaned up to press a soft kiss to Bucky's lips, and Bucky couldn't do much more than open his mouth for Steve to devour him. He was so out of his mind that Steve wasn't entirely sure if he was still verbal.

"Colour, baby?" Steve murmured, kissing Bucky's neck. It took a little while for Bucky to get his mouth to move, and Steve waited patiently, occasionally pressing kisses to the soft skin under his mouth.

"Green, sir," Bucky finally rasped.

"Good boy, James," Steve crooned, awarding Bucky with another kiss. "I'm going to fuck you now, honey. You can come whenever you want, but you need to tell me when you're close, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Bucky slurred.

Steve didn't take long with the preparation, only giving Bucky two fingers before he was lubing up his cock and sliding home, making Bucky arch off the bed with a low keen. Steve almost immediately started with a punishing rhythm, his hips slapping into Bucky's abused ass and biting marks into the skin of his neck. Bucky started crying again, fat tears running down his face as he laid there and just _took_ whatever Steve gave him. His ass was so tight, so hot, and Steve wanted to lose himself in Bucky's body, crawl inside him and mark him up and never let him go. 

"Sir, I'm gonna come," Bucky finally sobbed, and Steve grinned, reaching up to grip Bucky's neck in one of his hands. Bucky gasped, his eyes flying open, and his hands flew up to grab onto Steve's wrist. 

"Too much?" Steve asked innocently, snapping his hips particularly hard. Bucky moaned, gripping Steve's wrist harder.

"More, sir," he gasped. Steve was all too happy to oblige.

Bucky came untouched and with a hitching scream, his come coating his chest and reaching up to his chin. Steve fucked him through it, not stopping even when Bucky was pushing at him weakly, and leaned down to lick up a few spurts of come off Bucky's neck.

"Tighten up around me, honey," Steve growled, and moaned when Bucky weakly did as he was told. 

"Inside me, sir," Bucky whispered hoarsely. "Wan' you dripping outta me."

Steve cursed and bit down on Bucky's neck, thrusting his hips harder and working his cock deeper inside Bucky's body. Bucky's arms came up and wrapped around him, and it was that that finally sent Steve over the edge, coming so hard inside Bucky that he almost saw stars. He pulled out shakily, but instead of collapsing next to Bucky, Steve shimmied down the bed and fastened his lips to Bucky's hole, lapping up the come that was slowly leaking out.

"Steve," Bucky moaned, spreading his legs to give Steve better access. Steve lapped lazily at Bucky's dripping hole, enjoying the way the rim fluttered around his tongue. Eventually, he crawled back up the bed to take Bucky in his arms, gently kissing one of the bruises that littered Bucky's neck like a collar. He should get Bucky a collar.

"You staying over tonight?" Steve murmured.

"Don't have anywhere else to be," Bucky replied sleepily. "I needed this."

"I could tell," Steve said, amused despite himself. "You don't have to act up, y'know. Just ask. I'm always happy to beat you black and blue."

Bucky giggled and turned on his side to face Steve, hissing when the skin of his ass rubbed against the bed. "But it's so much fun to get you all riled up."

Steve leaned forward and gave Bucky a soft kiss. "C'mon. I got that chocolate you like and we gotta get some aloe on that ass of yours." He gently slapped Bucky's ass, making him squeal in pain.

"Oh, you sadistic son of a bitch," Bucky gasped out, and nipped Steve's lip. "Fine. But you're carrying me."

Steve was all too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
